


Breakfast

by kangeiko



Series: Alias drabbles (one line challenge) [2]
Category: Alias
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Female Character of Color, Multi, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// I want to know, do I stay or do I go? - Nico // Will and Vaughn first thing in the morning, S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

I should probably head out, Vaughn says, looking uncomfortable in just boxers and bruises. His hair is sticking up and he has stubble burn across his collarbone. I've got an early meeting.

Will regards the ceiling thoughtfully. I should head off too, he says. I've got to get that analysis of the Bogota route done, and I’m meeting Francie for lunch.

Right, Vaughn says. He looks about for his shirt. I've got this thing, so –

Yeah, says Will. About the H476?

_Ask him about the H476, says Francie at 4:56am. Do you understand?_

Yeah, says Vaughn.

_Yes, says Will._

_*_


End file.
